Of Half-bloods and Purebloods
by Elandil
Summary: Adopted from HebrewShira: While Leo is busy building the Argo II, three of the demigods at Camp Half-blood are given a quest to assist an old friend of Chiron's. They certainly didn't expect to help teach at a school of magic, nor were they prepared to face more demigods there. It's seems the wall that separates magical from mythical is crumbling. OoTP and in between TLH and SoN.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, it is me again, and yes, it is another story, only, this time, it is a, adopted piece from HebrewShira so, technically, this is their story with a few little adjustments of my own. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer all rights go to J.k Rowling and Rick Riordan**_

* * *

All was quiet in the shaded valley that housed camp half-blood. For once there were no dragon attacks or sudden sieges to send the young inhabitants scurry around to plan attacks or gather weapons. Instead, there were 2 teens dashing back and forwards on the basket ball court, both of them breathing heavily.

The son of Jupiter doubled over, trying to protect the ball from the girl beside him, though he should have known that it was a futile effort as this was no ordinary opponent.

"Drop the ball Jason."

The daughter of Aphrodite all but sang these words as she smiled sweetly at the boy before her, turning the full force of her inherent beauty upon him. For a split second, the light behind the boy's eyes seemed to dim slightly and, although this sudden daze did not last long, it was enough time for the girl to steal the ball from his slack grip and run half way down the court. Scowling slightly at the ground he sprinted off after her.

"HEY! No fair, you can't use charmspeak!" he yelled across the empty space making her smirk and turn back to him, raising an eyebrow as laughter danced behind her eyes.

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow, "I think I just did."

Letting loose a low growl in the back of his throat, the blond haired boy pounced on her, sending them both crashing to the floor in a mess of tangled limbs and giggling. Over in the bushes behind them, there was the sound of scuffling and Piper noticed some of her siblings hiding there. Sighing slightly, she smiled sweetly once again when she thought up a cunning plan.

"Kiss me?"

The sheer innocence in the girl's voice took Jason back a bit at that, but then he noticed the giggling from the foliage and he smirked once again, catching on.

"Is that charmspeak or what, because I'm pretty tempted to."

When he finished the sentence there was the sound of fake retching behind them as one of the Aphrodite guys mimed being sick, but it only made the two of them smile or the brighter as they fought to keep back their laughter.

"Gods Jason," Piper laughed, "That was the worst pickup line ever!"

Shrugging slightly in a 'what- you-gonna-do' gesture, he leaned closer to her face, smiling devilishly down at her as his hands made their way to her face.

"I guess, but do I still get a kiss beauty queen?"

She pouted slightly at the use of Leo's nickname for her, but she decided to disregard it. She didn't know for certain, but it may have been for the fact that his mouth was very close to hers right now and she could feel his still slightly labored breathing on her face. Still, that was no reason to let the matter go entirely.

"I guess so sparky."

The roman raised an eyebrow at the use of his least favourite nickname, but he didn't really have a leg to stand on in that argument so he just shrugged once again and closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. However, for a demigod, it is like an unwritten rule that you cannot have too long a period of happiness, and before long, they heard an all too familiar voice yelling at them from across the field.

"Oy, cupcakes break it up!"

Muttering under their breath about meddling satyrs, the two of them quickly untangled themselves and regained their feet in time to see their portly, middle aged coach closing the last few meters between them, though the effort seemed to make him pant slightly. Unfortunately however, this was one of the few places where Coach Hedge didn't need to hide his shaggy hind quarters from the world something that he took full advantage of, mores the pity to anyone who had even a miniscule sense of beauty.

As soon as he reached the couple, he glared up at them, just like he had when they were still at the school where he was working undercover to find demigods.

"Chiron wants you at the big house, NOW!"

And then, with one last glare, he was off, leaving no room for argument or question. Sighing slightly, Jason turned back to his girlfriend, running a hand through his short blond hair as he glanced over to the afore mentioned building.

"Must be something important for him to want both of us." He offered Piper his hand, which she gratefully accepted, only to pull him down onto the floor yet again as she danced away, sticking her tongue out at him.

"So, let's get there quickly."

And with one last smirk down to where he lay on the ground, she set off running towards the farm house, only stopping a good 50 yards away to call over her shoulder "Race you to the big house."

Shaking his head slightly to himself, the son of Jupiter pulled himself to his feet and headed off after her.

************I AM A STAR LINE BREAK, PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME************

Just as Jason had predicted, when the two of them arrived, it was to find all of the senior campers gathered around the meeting table in the rec room. Sending each other a nervous glance, they quickly took their places. Yes, this was something important.

Ignoring the empty cans of cheese wiz on the table (and the fact that a certain middle aged satyr was already chewing on one of them) they looked across to Chiron who nodded once to acknowledge their arrival before turning to the group as a whole.

"Now that Ms. Mclean and Mr. Grace have decided to show up, I would like to start the meeting."

Jason and Piper looked down at this, feeling like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar, something that only seemed to make the jittery son of the blacksmith smile wider. Even as Chiron began to detail he reasons behind the meeting, Leo leaned over to Jason, badly concealed laughter bleeding into ever word of his whispered comment.

"Would you like to tell me why you were late to this meeting?"

He accompanied his question with a really suggestive look and waggling of eyebrows that made the daughter of Aphrodite blush bright scarlet and Jason sigh in exasperation.

"It wasn't like that Leo." Jason could feel his face heating up too so he quickly tuned back in to what the old centaur was saying, trying desperately to ignore the quiet snickering from all around him.

"Do you all remember how you reacted when you found out about the world of gods and demigods?" the head counselors all nodded, "I assume you reacted similarly when you found out about the Romans. So would it surprise you if there were other groups of powerful people out there?" A few of the heads nodded but most just looked at Chiron in anticipation, "There are a group of mortals with special powers. The gods have the ability to bless mortals with these powers."

At this, Annabeth from the Athena cabin spoke up, her voice filled with a sharp curiosity that added a hard glint to her eyes. "Like when Poseidon blessed one of the Argonauts with the power of shape shifting?"

Chiron nodded and paused for a moment as though trying to figure out how to carry on with this train of thought. He had the attention of all the teens now, he just had to make sure that they didn't do something stupid, like declare war on this new group of mortals.

"Mortals that have been blessed by gods do not always know it was gods who blessed them, but they are given slight powers that are transferred through offspring for generations. Centuries ago, Hecate blessed a group of mortals with magic. These witches and wizards formed their own magical societies around the world. To this day Hecate selects a few babies to bless with her powers. Four of the most powerful witches and wizards founded a school of magic called Hogwarts," There were a few snickers at this name, but Chiron pressed on as though he hadn't heard them. "But one of the attending students turned bad. This man has evaded death and is wreaking havoc on the wizarding and mortal worlds alike."

At this, the atmosphere in the room instantly changed from one of easy going laziness to the intense concentration that was normally only seen in a war council, which may well have been what it had become for all they knew. From the looks on their faces, many campers looked as though they wanted to protest so the centaur pressed on quickly, trying to give them all the information before the storm broke.

"A good friend of mine, a blessed son of Athena, has asked for powerful help in defeating this wizard. He is currently headmaster of Hogwarts, so you will attend the school as a front. I am not sure what this quest may require of you, but I know you will be fighting with a group called The Order of the Phoenix. Are there any volunteers?"

As always when such questions were asked, the statement was soon followed by quick glances around the room as people tried to decided whether they wanted to stay or go. For a few moments, no one moved but then, rather calmly regarding the situation at hand, Lou Ellen, the head councilor for the Hecate cabin raised her hand.

"I will go, they are my mother's people after all."

Chiron smiled down at her, looking more than slightly relieved, and, in fact he was, he had been hoping for the girl to take up the mantle on this quest. "Perfect, as you already have magical talents you will fit in nicely."

So that was one person sorted, but figuring out who else would go was a little bit harder. Leo was definitely out of the question as he was a vital component in the construction of the Argo II and Annabeth refused point blank to give up on the search for her missing boyfriend. Piper's authority with the Aphrodite cabin was still a little rocky so she could not really afford to leave right now, and no one wanted to imagine what trouble the Stoll brothers would get up to in a magical school… in the end, only Nico Di Angelo and Jason had no excuse as to why they couldn't go.

The son of Hades claimed that he would go only because this dark wizard had avoided his father for too long, and it was about time that he was brought to justice, Jason went, only because he couldn't think up a convincing enough lie fast enough, though he told the others that we would go because it was the right thing to do. At this sudden declaration, Piper sent a concerned look in his direction, but said nothing more on the subject so Chiron deemed it time to end the meeting. He bid all the other leaders to leave, and, when they had all finally trickled out, he turned back to the 3 remaining demigods.

"You will leave for London in a day's time. I have books here for you to study about the magical world. Each of you will need an explanation as for why you are going to Hogwarts. They mustn't know your identities. Only those in the Order of the Phoenix will. Lou, as you are already magical it should be safe to say that you are a transfer student from the Salem Witch Institution" she nodded affirmative. "Nico, we can pass you off as a powerful necromancer." Nico grinned wildly. "Hmmm, and Jason, that means you will have to pose as a student teacher. My friend specifically asked for someone to teach physical combat."

Jason looked a little shocked at the thought, after all, if they could fight with magic, why would they need to learn physical combat? But he nodded anyway, and Chiron turned his rather gave smile back to all of them.

"I suggest you get to work. You leave at 10:00 am tomorrow. Oh, and so you know, my friend goes by the name of Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

**There you go, I ended up altering that a lot more than I had intended to… sorry Shira… anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and if you want me to do the normal 20 questions thing, just drop me a request for a subject to do it on! ****Chaio**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay, me again, and I know that you are going to be annoyed at this little bit before the start of the story, but here is just a little space to say, thank you for everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed, you guys are amazing!**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan**_

* * *

The Via Principalis was, at first glance, the picture of serenity. The soft wind ruffled each blade of grass playfully as it passed by and the picturesque view of the Berkley hills only added to the laid back, mellow mood that had saturated the area. Yes, this place was so peaceful and calm, no one would have ever dared to guess that there was a storm brewing in the middle of the senate hall.

"Reyna," A tall teen with ash blond hair and a gangly frame was saying, a badly maimed stuffed toy flailing sadly in the air as he waved his hand from frustration. "In all seriousness, I'm telling you that I received a message from Lupa in the stuffing telling me to go to the wolf house…"

Whatever he was going to say next however, was cut off when a dark haired girl with fierce eyes slammed her gloved fist onto the table, the resounding thud leaving behind it nothing but a tense silence as all eyes turned to stare at the girl, Reyna.

"It makes no sense! She never told us why, who or when! And we can't spare any campers on a quest that could be pointless!"

Her voice was calm, and her tone, though full of authority was tightly guarded, but there was something about her position, leaning over the table to stare at the boy, that belied the weariness that her eyes showed filled her entire body. Dark rings framed her brown orbs and her mouth was held in a grim line, firmly shut in defiance. Despite how intimidating this appeared to the others in the room, the blond boy did not falter, only leaning forwards as though to meet her irritation with his own.

"Maybe we don't have to."

His face was twisted as he said this last bit, as though he was sucking on a sweet that he had suddenly found to be sour and unpleasant. Still, he slipped his free hand into the back pocket of his ripped and faded jeans, pulling it out a few seconds later with something glittering in his clenched fist. A small murmur filled the senate room as everyone leaned forwards to get a better view of the coin that was roughly about the size of a girl scout cookie and seemed to be made from solid gold. Even the lars began to drift forwards out of sheer curiosity over what their auger was planning now.

Octavian scowled down at the coin in distaste, remembering the time he had snuck away from camp to search for those precious books that the blasted preators had forbidden him to seek. He had run across a wood nymph who had taken quite a shine to him and, although those feelings were definitely not mutual, she had taught him a handy way of contacting people over long distances in a matter of seconds.

Across the table, the young girl's eyes narrowed as she studied the boy before her, trying to figure out what new trick he had devised, but the daughter of Bellona could think of no explanation herself and was forced to ask, much to her dismay.

"Octavian… what…"

She was cut off when the auger called forwards some children of Apollo and had them bend the light through the jets of water running from the small statue of Mars in the back of the senate house, creating a large rainbow in the middle of the room. The curiosity now was so thick that you could practically cut it with a knife, had any of the members brought on in with them, but then, to the further surprise of all those gathered, the teenage legacy stepped towards the light and quickly flipped the coin into the air.

Everyone had been expecting there to be a clatter as the metal struck the wooden floor, indeed, some centurions even had smirks plastered over their faces, allowing their distaste for Octavian to shine through, but that look was soon wiped from them when the coin did not reach the floor, in fact, it had vanished all together. The second it had touched the light, it was gone.

Smirking slightly now that he knew he held all of their attention, the descendant of the sun god all but strutted up to the glowing arch, the unfamiliar words falling from his lips with a kind of smug satisfaction that only he could produce.

"Oh goddess accept my offering, show me Lupa the burnt house, Sonoma."

For a moment, it looked as though nothing had happened, but then the coloured light began to shimmer as though being seen through a heat haze, before it went blank entirely… no, not blank.

Where once there was neat rows of soft colours, there could now be seen quite clearly, the shape of a large, grey wolf curled up in a ball, her giant head resting upon her front paws and her bright eyes blinking lazily up at them. Opening her maws in a mighty yawn, the wolf stretched and got to her feet. Stunned into silence, the senate of new Rome could do little more than gaze on in wonder, eyes wide and jaws somewhere near the floor.

"_Octavian,"_The she wolfs voice could be heard quite clearly, even though her mouth did not move. She had spoken in the language of the wolves, a language that all the Romans had learnt from an early age, the words drifting easily through their minds, their meaning clear. "_child why have you not come."_

The blond teen, turned slightly, indicating at Reyna before he replied, his voice heavily laden with frustration as though he was really trying to say 'don't ask me, she's the one you need to talk to.'

"_We could not spare the recourses."_

His response had come in the same language as the question, the switch being instantaneous in all those gathered before the image. For a moment, the wolf examined all the assembled crowd as though looking for something, before her shoulders seemed to fall slightly, and many afterwards would swear that they had heard a sigh come from their fearless protector.

"_Very well, then listen closely. I have a vital quest for your campers, but first bring these demigods here…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, here is your new chapter, even if it is a little alter than planned, still we hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan**_

In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea for the three of them to travel to England by plane, namely because of a certain son of Hades that had started freaking out from the very moment that they had been told. It had been a major job pulling him from the cabin doorway and forcing him into the van that was there waiting for them, but that in itself was nothing compared to how he was now.

Despite his normal reluctance to show any form of weakness to other people, Nico was currently squeezing the life out of Jason's fingers making the son of Jupiter swear as he watched his hand go through the many shades of purple that accompanied a bruise, or maybe even a broken bone. For his part, the young roman was not too sure how he felt about this particular child of the underworld, now that his memories were beginning to come back, he was pretty sure that he _knew _Nico from before, but then, why had the boy remained quiet instead of telling him off the bat?

Also, the fact that Nico had been with the Greeks all along was a sore point. All those times he had come to visit camp Jupiter and no once had he said a word about this place. Admittedly, he had a sound reason not to, especially with the history between the two camps and a certain war mongering Augur, but he had still withheld vital information from the Legion. Still, none of these things were powerful enough to detract from the humor of the situation, especially as the goth boy was not practically begging under his breath.

"Pl...Pleeaase doo…don't blast m…me out of the…s…skk...y!"

For a second, the son of the sky thought about letting his cousin sweat for a little bit in unfounded fear, after all, why would Zeus kill his own son just to annoy his brother? But then, after yet another squeeze from the smaller boy, the preator made up his mind to try and relax his charge.

"Jeez Nico, you're killing my hand. Father won't blast you out of the sky, I'm here, remember?"

Blushing deeply, Nico quickly dropped the other boy's hand while Lou snickered something about shonenai*, whatever that was. She had been muttering strange thing every now and then after her holiday in Japan, it had probably not been a good idea to let her go to be honest, the attack of the Kelpy that managed to blow up Tokyo tower was enough proof for that. Nico shot her a strange look for this comment, causing her to stick out her tongue.

"You better not act like this the entire plane ride, death boy, or I'll curse you to oblivion."

She threatened, playfully wiggling her fingers in his general direction and causing the ghost king to flinch away instinctively before blushing even deeper. Needless to say, every time the plane hit even the slightest spot of turbulence, Nico whimper, Jason sighed as his fingers were strangled, and Lou giggled from her seat by the window.

OoOoOoOoO

For a while, the trio tried to distract themselves from the long journey in their own ways. Jason and Nico played a strange version of blackjack they had learnt from Mr D a few weeks ago before getting bored and resorting to playing slaps the Spartan version (where it was quite alright to punch the other person in the face if they didn't move out of the way fast enough, while Lou tried to ignore them by reading through the wizarding books Chiron had leant them the night before. Thankfully, her mother had taught her a spell to erase their dyslexia for the duration of the quest so the reading wasn't painful in the slightest, though she would probably have taken the pain anyway, if it meant that she didn't have to listen to the boys beside her rambling on about random things for the next 6 hours.

Eventually, Nico fell asleep, completely tired out by his fear and then the toned down brawl with Jason, leaving the witch and the roman alone to get on with some studying, so what if death breath fell behind, it would just be all the more entertaining in the future to watch him flounder. Well, they say studying, it was more, the daughter of Hecate reading with avid curiosity about her mother's world while the son of Jupiter just stared off into space, occasionally flipping a page or two.

They had been at this for about half an hour before Lou suddenly froze, glaring down at the page on her lap with an expression so fierce expression that was probably only seconds away from igniting the book. Suddenly interested enough to drop his daydreams, Jason leaned closer to her, trying to get a glimpse of the text, but he wasn't able to see past her suddenly tensed hand.

"What's the matter? You found something?"

Jason flinched slightly as she turned her furious gaze on him for a moment before answering in a strained whisper that was filled with so much venom that it could just as easily have been a snake fang.

"Yeah I found something."

The roman rolled her eyes at the girl's theatrics, surely it couldn't be all that bad right? Getting a little bored by the pause, he leaned forwards, working to hide his interest with a mask of detached boredom.

"What did you find?"

Lou's lip curled at the tone of sarcasm in her voice, and for a brief second, Jason couldn't help but wonder whether the girl was bipolar (he blamed his ADHD for that) but then a heavy book was dropped onto his lap, pulling him back to the current situation.

"A complication."

With that, the daughter of Hecate turned back to glaring out the window leaving Jason to scan down the page to find the source of her irritation. The book was about the dark arts, and other frowned upon areas of magic, (wow, Nico was not going to be happy when he found out that Necromancers weren't all that popular over here) and it looked old. Most of the words were faded, and some of them he didn't even know the meanings of, but he did understand the last paragraph, right near the bottom of the page that talked about something called the killing curse. Paling slightly, he tried not to shudder at the very thought of magic being _that _powerful, but he didn't manage to suppress his reaction entirely.

"Holy Jupiter! This is going to be tough!"

He gave a low whistle to go with the softly spoken words, but it seemed that they had not been quiet enough. Slowly, the boy in front of Jason turned to star at him with a weird look in his eye. The boy looked to be Asian, with a military hair cut and a strange baby face that did not go with the rest of his figure. He was sat with two girls who were obviously his friends as they were asleep on his shoulders, but that didn't stop him from giving Jason a dirty look.

"Excuse me," he started, "did you just say Jupiter?"

Jason couldn't help but feel a slight sense of foreboding at these words, but that might have had something to do with the glare coming from off to his left. Still, his cheeks flamed when the boy asked his question, floundering around to try and think of a suitable alibi. For a second, it seemed like he wasn't going to be able to think of something, but just as Lou opened her mouth to speak, Jason remembered an afternoon spent with his sister as she tried to teach him how to manipulate the mist. He hadn't been very good at it at the time, but her, desperate times right?

Taking a deep breath too calm himself down, Jason fixed a slightly confused, but totally serene smile on his face as he turned back to the Asian boy, trying to make his tone as innocent as possible.

"No, what are you talking about?"

As he said these words, the son of Jupiter snapped his fingers discreetly beneath the cover of his jacket and a wave of cold air spread down the plain from their position at the very back, but the boy in front of them was not convinced. Still, it looked as though he had decided not to press the matter any further, so, instead, he turned back to the front. Once he was sure the boy would not turn round again, Jason let out a sigh of relief, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes for a second. Before long, he too was away with Hypnos in the realm of dreams, after all, just like Nico once stated, with great power comes great need to take a nap.

OoOoOoOoO

Sighing slightly, Frank shifted slightly in his seat, trying not to disturb Hazel of Reyna as their heads were resting on his shoulders. Not that he minded having the daughter of Pluto snuggled up to him or anything, but having his commanding officer also asleep on his am was more than a little awkward. Not to mention the strange kid behind him that had used the name Jupiter for and curse word. Still, there was no use worrying about it now, there were still 4 hours left until the plane reached London and their quest would begin properly so it was probably a good idea to try and get some sleep while he could.

Leaning back in his soft chair, Frank allowed his head to fall to the right slightly so that it was resting on a bed of soft, caramel curls that smelled strongly of sweet berries. It was nice to be able to do this without having to worry about over protective brothers, or cohort companions making fun at the gesture, or even, an armored slap in the face from the girl in question as she tried to hide her embarrassment. Smiling to himself, the son of Mars allowed his eyes to slide close as he surrendered himself to the realms of sleep.

* * *

**B/N: Hi hi, Sara here again, and yay, I get to do the questions for all of this one. Ella says that as no one answered, the questions can be Harry Potter related, so here is the first one:**

**What job did Hermione's parents do?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there, I'm back again, sorry for the delay but many things happened and it would take too long to talk about here. So anyway, the cookies in this chapter are for:**

**1eragon33**

**Book Freak**

**Wolfman613**

**Lottie T**

**Guest**

**For ****Random Chick's Pen****, the story is set before son of Neptune but after The lost Hero.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Disclaimer all rights go to J.K Rowling**_

It seemed like the journey would never end, but eventually, about 2 hours after Frank had jolted awake from his fitful sleep, the plane landed gently on the runway of Heathrow airport. For the Roman, it had come not a moment too soon, as t stopped him from brooding over the memories of the quest he had been assigned alongside the two girls who were now stepping off into the light drizzle of the London afternoon. It should probably be hard to believe that another world was out there, one with real life witches and wizards, but for him, it really wasn't, though that probably had something to do with the way he was coming from a world of the old Roman gods. Speaking of which…

Craning his head around to look at all the passengers who had disembarked and were now passing through the luggage climb with his little group, the demigod tried his hardest to catch a glimpse of the blond haired boy from the plain. He was sure that the boy had said Jupiter, but that made no sense at all. He was sure that people didn't use the names of the gods as curse words, but there was no way he could be any more than a mortal could he?

Aside from the boy, there was also his two companions, the boy that seemed to be scared out of his wits before he fell into a kind of trance or something in his seat. Frank would have sworn that the boy was dead if he hadn't been able to see his breathing when he looked round. There was something vaguely familiar about that boy, but he had not been able to see the kids face, so he couldn't know for sure if they had ever met before.

And finally, there was the girl. The one with the wild eyes and hair that was strangely too dark to be natural. But they were the only things he had been able to tell about her as she had only looked up for a second before she went back to looking through her large book with an enthusiasm that looked nearly dangerous. There was something about that girl that scared the Roman for some reason, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Frank would have liked to think more about this strange feeling, but before he could really wonder about this anymore, he was jolted from his thoughts by Hazel grabbing his arm and yanking him down the stairs rather unceremoniously. When her tiny hands locked around his arms, the Roman felt a small jolt pass through his blood stream, but he forced himself not to think about it, it would not help to start mooning after this particular girl, especially as her, literally, creepy as hell older brother Nico was around back at camp.

The three demigods allowed the crowd to push them around the airport for a bit, not too sure where they were supposed to be going, after all, Lupa's instructions were not exactly clear for this point. She had only said that there would be someone waiting to pick them up from where they touched down, but she hadn't said where he would be waiting for them. It was really confusing, and the large, echoing sounds of the tiled halls were beginning to give Frank a headache when he suddenly looked round and spotted a rather grizzled man with unkempt grey-ish hair and a gnarled wooden leg.

Ordinarily, the demigods would not have gone near such a suspicious looking person, after all, his whole countenance screamed _DANGER _but he was also holding a cardboard sign with words lettered in Latin. The message would probably have been unintelligible to all the other passengers in the terminal, but to the three teens, it made perfect sense.

_Reyna, Hazel, and Frank, WELCOME CHILDREN OF ROME._

After exchanging a cautious glance to their leader, and a terse nod from a strangely nervous looking Reyna, they began to pick their way through the crowd towards the man with the sign.

Frank had been sure that the stranger could not have looked all that bad as he had seemed to from the distance, but, as they drew closer, the three of them could just begin to make out the deep gauges and the scars that marred the man's face. There was a thick strap that could quite possibly belong to an eye patch, disappearing around the back of his head, hidden underneath an old bowler hat and… was he missing a chunk of his nose? Repressing a small shudder, Frank pushed his way closer, trying to keep up with the girls that were forging their way ahead, seemingly unfazed.

"Are you the Halflings?" his voice was gruff, but stern. Without really thinking about it the three demigods nodded instinctively, subconsciously recognizing the authority of a veteran warrior in his tone of voice. "For security measures I have to check if it's you. What army was Frank's mother in?"

The question came as a shock to the Canadian, making him instantly rile against the stranger who seemed to have such an in depth knowledge of their backgrounds, but, catching his Praetor's vicious glare, he spit the answer out through his teeth.

"Canadian forces, in Afghanistan."

The man nodded and seemed to relax a fraction, though he was still clearly tense, it was becoming obvious that this man was never one to let his guard down, that was probably why Reyna was showing him such respect, after all, that was what she was always telling them, to be on their toes at all times when they were out in the mortal world.

"My name's Alastor Moody. It's my job's to get you to headquarters safely. These are dangerous times. We don't want you killed. CONSTANT VILLIGANCE!"

He looked at them closely, raising one wild eyebrow when only Frank jumped. To be honest, that was not really surprising, Hazel was used to her brother suddenly popping out of the shadows at any possible moment in time without any warning, and Reyna was just… well Reyna. With a smirk, the latter offered her hand to Moody, it was clear that she was finding this whole situation amusing.

"I assure you," she stated, "we are more than capable of protecting ourselves."

At her small signal, a minute wave of her left hand, Hazel and Frank pulled out the daggers hidden inside their jackets, letting the gold glitter in the fluorescent lighting for a second before allowing the weapons to fall back into their hiding places. For his credit, Moody seemed completely unfazed, if a tiny bit impressed, and gestured for them to follow him as he set off towards one of the nearby exits. When they were out in the alleyway out back, he turned back to face them once again.

"We're going to apparate. Grab hold of my arm."

Frank didn't really understand what the man had just said, but, not wanting to look like a wimp next to the two girls who had just latched onto the wizard's arm, he reached forwards, tentatively laying his hand on the scruffy coat, through which he could feel lean muscles that would make the Mars kids back at camp green with envy.

Afterwards, the three of them would not be able to tell anyone what had happened, all they knew was that, one second, they were gathered in the alley way behind the airport, and the next, they seemed to be getting forced through tube as the world dissolved and swirled around them. After a few moments, the surroundings solidified once again, but they were not the ones that had been there before, instead, they seemed to be in a rundown suburb, where the houses seemed to be in great need of repair.

Glancing around the gothic structures, Frank counted the numbers, 10, 11, 13…

For a second, the son of Mars froze, sure that he had read the signs wrong, but, when he went back for another look, it was the exact same, number 12 was missing completely. All the while the three teens puzzled over the mystery of the missing numbers, Moody had been fishing through his pockets. With a grunt, he pulled out a folded slip of paper and passed it to the demigods.

"Read this."

Crowding around the paper in Reyna's hand, Frank squinted down at the spidery paper. At first, the green script was murder to his dyslexic eyes but after a while, he managed to make at least a little sense of the chicken scratch.

_I AUBLS DLMOUEDBR SCERET KEPER OF NMUBER 12 GRMILUAD PLCAE GRNAT PEMISRION TO ENETR THE PERMSIES._

"Think about that," Moody growled to them, a slightly strange note in his voice, almost like he was finding this funny, but that was impossible for such a man right?

Looking up to check if his suspicions were correct, Frank was soon distracted by the sight of a new house that had just, apparently, popped out of the ground Now the amusement was clear in his voice.

"Welcome, to number 12 Grimlaud place."

OoOoOoOoO

Nico took a deep breath when he stepped out on the tarmac, glad to have his feet back on solid ground once again. No way was he _ever _going to do that again, when it was time to go back home, he was going to shadow travel, no matter what the others said, or if he was going to go into a coma at the end, there was nothing in this world, or the next, that was ever going to get him back on one of these demented metal birds.

Quickly, the three of them slipped off of the run way. Chiron had said that there would be someone waiting for them at the baggage claim, so they grabbed their cases as soon as they first appeared and were away before most of the other people from their flight had actually reached the luggage claim.

After a quick glance around the crowded room they had arrived in, Nico's eyes landed on a man with bright red hair who was looking around himself with a sort of suppressed excitement, and wide eyed wonder. It was rather amusing really, to see a grown man act like a small child. The son of Hades couldn't help but think that there might be something mentally wrong with him… he was brought back to reality when Lou reached over and punched him in the arm, gesturing violently at the ginger weirdo.

"I think that's our man," She said quietly, glaring at Nico as though she knew what was going on inside his head, though, knowing the daughter of Hecate, she probably could. "Most magical folk are extremely ignorant of the non magic world."

Okay, well that made him feel a little bad, but he wasn't going to show it, especially as they were now walking towards said wizard, looking around themselves nervously just in case they would have to protect themselves from a sudden attack. As they drew closer, they could make out a sign in his hands written in ancient Greek. Yes, this was their man. Clearing his throat, Jason stepped forwards, holding his hand out in a polite, though cold manner.

"Excuse me, we're the American exchange students to Hogwarts." he prompted. The man smiled, looking a little bit bemused as though he had just been brought back down to earth suddenly, and was having some trouble remembering where he was.

"Ah yes! My names Arthur Weasley and you are?"

"Nico Di Angelo"

"Lou Ellen"

"Jason Grace"

When each of them spoke, he looked at them intensely, nodding at their words as though he was making a mental note so that he would not forget in the future. Once they had done, he shot them a warm smile that seemed to light up his entire face in a gentle way, making him look 20 years younger.

"Pleasure, well we must be on our way, it's unwise to linger in these troubled times. Here if you could grab a hold of my arm," the demigods did as he asked. Mr. Weasley turned on the spot, and the demigods were sucked into darkness.

* * *

**Beta: Oooh, the demigods are all going to be in one place, I wonder what happens *evil grin* Still, I have a question for you again my pretties:**

**In The Chamber of secrets, what animal did Ron say he would prefer to have to follow instead of the spiders?**


End file.
